


Hate Me

by LillianPaige



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianPaige/pseuds/LillianPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just can't seem to accept that it's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Me

Seth's fingers tightened around his phone as Dean's name flashed on the screen for the twentieth time that night. "Give it up Dean. Just let it go." The two toned man whispered down at the picture that flashed with it. "Come on Dean, just go to bed." He never ignored the calls, he didn't have the heart he just let it ring and ring until it went to voice mail. Eventually his inbox would get full and Dean would switch to trying to text him instead just like it's been every night for a month.

Seth sighed and sat the phone on the bedside table watching as the new voicemail notification flashed for a quick second only to be replaced by Dean's name and picture once again. Flopping back on the bed, he groaned and ran his hands over his face he knew that he only had a few minutes before… _bang bang bang_. Oh, he was early tonight.

"Seth? Seth, I know that you're in there." Dean's voice filtered through the thick hotel room door. Seth sat up in the bed, his knees pulled tightly against his chest as he watched it rattle against its frame indicating that Dean started kicking it. "Seth, please." God, he sounded so broken and it was all Seth's fault. As Dean's name flashed on his screen once again Seth made quick to try to muffle it with a pillow but the kicking had started back up at the door and Dean was getting more aggressive, "God fucking damn it Seth! I just heard your phone! Open the fucking door!" The kicking was replaced with pounding and then Dean started alternating between the two.

He tired himself out eventually, he always did. Seth waited for that little 'thump' against the door that had indicated that Dean had fallen to the floor and slumped against the door. As sick as the whole situation was, this was Seth's favorite part. This was the part where they could just pretend.

Seth slowly got up from the bed, wincing at it squeaked underneath him, and quietly crept to the door. He placed his hands on the cool metal and dragged them all the way down the surface as he slowly dropped to his knees with his forehead pressed against it. He didn't say anything, just harshly breathed in and out, waiting. He never said anything, he didn't know what to say, but Dean always did and Seth just needed to listen.

"I'm tired, Seth."

Seth shut his eyes tightly as his fingers clawed at the door. He could just picture Dean now; his back slumped against the door and his knees pulled up with his arms resting on each one. He'd run his hands through his hair occasionally and he'd twirl cigarette through his fingers but never actually light it.

"I miss you."

Seth clasp a hand over his mouth has he tried to stifle the sob that was threatening to escape. His heart swelled with pain but he knew it was nothing compared to what Dean was feeling.

"And I don't know what I did…"

" _Nothing_!" Seth wanted to scream but the cracking sound of Dean's voice had all the air rushing from his lungs.

"But I'm sorry that I made you feel like you had to run away."

There was a few passing seconds of silence before Dean started up again.

"I'm going to stop calling—I'm going to try to stop calling."

The insecure chuckle that left Dean's lips didn't go past Seth but despite that Seth knew that he really meant it this time.

"I'm not coming back. Not tonight, not any other night."

Seth knew. Seth knew this was the last time Dean was going to speak to him.

"I'm sorry for acting like a crazy person…I guess blowing up your phone and showing up unannounced night after night wasn't the smartest way to get your attention."

It was the best way to get his attention.

"God, I don't even fucking know if you're in there."

" _I'm here! I'm right here _!" God damn it, why couldn't he make his stupid mouth form the words?__

__"I love you, Seth."_ _

__The tears strolled down Seth's face as he listened to Dean get up and walk down the hall._ _

__"I love you too, Dean."_ _

__Maybe Dean wasn't the only one who couldn't let it go…_ _


End file.
